L'histoire d'une nouvelle gardienne
by pendora59
Summary: Et si tu avais la chance de tout changer. Tu es une fan de sailor moon mais tu penses que l'histoire aurait pu être mieux. Maintenant tu deviens usagi, le personnage auxquels les fans féminines s'associent. Maintenant il est question de voir si tu vas changer les choses ou non. Couple : Bunny / Seiya
1. Introduction

_**L'histoire d'une nouvelle gardienne**_

Couple : Bunny / Seiya.

Synopsis : Et si tu avais la chance de tout changer. Tu es une fan de sailor moon mais tu penses que l'histoire aurait pu être mieux. Maintenant tu deviens usagi, le personnage auxquels les fans féminines s'associent.

Maintenant il est question de voir si tu vas changer les choses ou non.

Nad : je vais suivre l'histoire mais pas raconter mot pour mot. Vers les dernières saisons je vais modifier radicalement l'histoire.

Sailor moon est la propriété de Naoko Takeushi. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

La seule chose que je possède c'est l'idée et mon OC/Usagi ( car elle va avoir certaines particularité que ne possède pas la Bunny initiale).

 _ **Prologue**_

Il fait si noir , je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour que j'arrive dans cet espace, je n'arrive pas à bouger mais malgré tout je me sens au chaud . J'essaye alors de me rappeler ce que j'ai fait pour arriver là car la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est de m'endormir , je venais de me faire un marathon anime en regardant l'intégrale de magical dorémi .

Un vent de panique me prend quand je sens que les choses bougent. Je me sens alors compressée et une lumière aveuglante m'engloutis, c'est si étrange de passer du noir à la lumière . Mes membres ont été libéré mais mes mouvements étaient encore limités.

J'eus alors une réaction qui ma surprise , j'ai criée. Criée si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais devenir muette. C'est quelque chose de surprenant dans la mesure où je suis quelqu'un de très mesuré qui me cache toujours derrière une passade pour me protéger des autres qui ce sont toujours moqués de moi à cause de ma passion pour le Japon.

En sortant de mes pensées j'ai vu que quelque chose d'autre cloché, on me portait à bous de bras, ce qui est impossible pour quelqu'un de mon âge.

 _« Oh mon dieu ! je suis un bébé » pensais-je._

Je comprenais un peu ce qui se disait autour de moi, je me suis réincarné au japon alors même que je ne suis pas morte.

Plein de question se sont alors imposés à moi : mon corps est-il dans le coma ? Est ce que cette situation est définitif ? Vais-je un jour revoir ma famille.

Cette dernière question a jeté un froid , autant j'étais heureuse d'être au japon , autant le fait de ne plus voir ma famille m'a laissé une grosse pierre sur le cœur.

Vais-je leur manquer ? Est ce que mon monde c'est stoppé du fait de ma renaissance.

J'ai alors fait la seule chose qu'un bébé pouvait faire, pleurer.

J'ai pleuré ma famille , ma vie, j'ai pleuré des heures et des heures.

J'ai lu beaucoup de fanfiction sur le thème de la renaissance en trouvant cette situation génial , on gagne un nouveau monde , des pouvoirs mais on ne parle jamais de ce que l'on perd.

Car cette situation est génial pour ce qui n'ont rien a perdre mais pour les autres , la connaissance d'une vie passé c'est une horreur.

Ma nouvelle mère essayée de me calmer, c'est à ce moment là que j'appris mon nouveau nom.

«Bunny _»_ , c'était une trop grosse coïncidence pour ne pas faire une corrélation avec sailor moon.  
Ça m'a frappé , je suis dans le monde de sailor moon, j'ai été un peu déçu sur le coup, je voulais être une ninja avec un super kekkai genkai ou une shinigami avec un bankai du feu de dieu.

Mais la situation qui m'a le plus marqué est la mort qui va suivre ma vie , car la chose qui caractérise le plus cette univers c'est la mort et la réincarnation continue des personnages, jamais je ne pourrais vivre une vie tranquille.

 _« A moins que », pensais-je en me calmant._

Toutes les personnes réincarnés changent le script mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, je peux ne rien faire ou au moins essayer de ne rien faire. Beaucoup de situation aurait été mieux si Bunny n'était pas intervenu.

 _«Je vais avoir du mal à penser à Bunny en t'en que je »_

Je ne vais pas intervenir , je vais vivre une vie tranquille avec ma famille. Je ne vais pas faire comme usagi et lâcher Nanou et Marc qui ont été selon moi d'excellent amis.

Je vais espionner la situation de loin et regarder comment les choses vont se passer.

En espérant que ce monde est basé sur la première version de l'anime et non le manga.

De cette façon la situation sera déjà un peu plus simple pour moi.

Je suis à présent Bunny Rivière ou Usagi Tsukino selon les versions , j'ai 6 heures et je vais essayer de lutter contre le destin, je suis le propre maître de mon propre destin et c'est pourquoi je décide à présent de ne rien faire.


	2. Chapter 1 On évite la métamorphose

Chapitre 1 : La Métamorphose , on l'évite ! Place aux autres Sailor.

 _Salut minna :)_

 _Voilà le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire , à savoir que je suis la ligne des épisodes sans toutefois suivre l'histoire à proprement parlé._

 _En effet , mon OC décide de ne rien faire et d'éviter d'entrer dans l'histoire._

 _Je ne vais pas mettre tous les épisodes mais dans l'ensemble ( ou du moins au début ) elle ne sera que spectatrice._

 _Je ne possède pas sailor moon , cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété de Naoko Takeushi._

 _Les pensées sont en italiques_

Ne rien faire est une chose dure , surtout quand tu es en avance d'une vie bien remplit comme moi.

Mon enfance et mon début d'adolescence s'est passée plutôt tranquillement. J'ai été une enfant plutôt calme et quand mon frère naquit je fus une bonne sœur. Le plus embêtant dans la réincarnation c'est l'école , devoir recommencer à apprendre me donnais les suées de la mort mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire sinon je ne supporterai pas de refaire quasiment les mêmes choses.

Le système européen est très différent du style japonais , j'ai du faire l'effort de me sociabiliser un peu et m'inscrire à certains club pour ne pas que mes parents soient trop soupçonneux , je m'inscrit au groupe d'art et de musique. Et vis à vis de mon ancienne vie, l'histoire et les cours d'économie domestique fut une nouveauté agréable.

Mais contrairement à Bunny j'ai décidé qu'être une bonne élève était une bonne chose sans pour autant faire des scores pouvant me faire remarquer. Après tout, être 2e ou 3e satisfaisait mes parents et si des monstres frappés , ils seraient alors plus intéressés par l'esprit de Molly que le mien .

Concernant mes capacités , mes pouvoirs se développe de plus en plus au point ou je dois dire que je gagne des concours à ma famille pour justifier les objets qui sont apparus dans ma chambre.

Si je ne les utilise pas , je tombe malade , c'est peut être la conséquence de ma volonté de ne rien faire , de vivre la vie de Bunny aussi tranquillement que possible parce qu'après tout j'adorais Sailor Moon dans mon autre vie mais le fait que les personnages ont une forte propension à mourir et/ou à se blesser de façon mortelle n'est pas un argument de vente génialissime pour pousser une personne à suivre le script.

En me levant aujourd'hui , j'ai senti qu'on été le jour J , le jour où tout allé commencer.

Alors je vais commencer mon récit de ce jour fatidique où tout devait ( normalement changé) par une introduction :

« Bonjour , je m'appelle Bunny , j'ai 14 ans et je vais à l'école de mon quartier »

Voilà comment l'épisode 1 commençait il me semble.

Mais contrairement à l'épisode , je me suis levé à l'heure , me suis préparé tranquillement et j'ai ensuite rejoint ma mère qui m'avait gentillement comme son habitude préparé mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Prête pour une nouvelle journée d'école ma chérie, dit ma mère distraitement en regardant des magazines

\- Comme d'habitude , lui dis-je en souriant.

Je finit mon repas , pris mes affaires et partit tranquillement de la maison. Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue quand j'entendis des bruits venant du parking , les enfants embêtés un chat , Luna pour être exacte , et là tout mon corps me disait de bouger vers elle mais je me suis retenue.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dure de changer l'histoire mais je me suis concentrée et j'ai avancée péniblement vers mon école.

Arrivée à l'école tout mon corps était douloureux , comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

Je souffrais mais en même temps je suis contente d'avoir réussis à changer les choses.

Je n'ai pas aidé Luna donc je ne me suis pas fait remarquer par elle , donc je ne deviendrai pas sailor moon.

Perdu dans mes pensées j'ai entendu la cloche sonné alors que j'étais encore à l'entrée de l'école.

Avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait , j'ai couru vers ma classe et je suis arrivée tout juste.

Mlle Rose notre professeur nous rendis nos interro où cette fois j'eus 98 au lieu de 30 sur 100.

J'ai suivis le cours du mieux que je pus puis à la pause j'ai écouté Nanou et Marc discuter des notes et de « Sailor Moon » qui est en faite Venus mais bon on laisse ça de côté , si Venus veut être Sailor Moon grand bien lui fasse.

-Bunny tu m'écoutes ! Cria Nanou

\- Oui Oui dis-je en secouant les mains devant moi.

\- Alors qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Tu parlais de l'arrestation du voleur de bijou part sailor moon.

\- Elle est vraiment génial , dit Marc des cœurs dans les yeux.

\- Et tu étais au courant de ça avant que je t'en parles, demanda Nanou les bras croisées ,

\- « _Elle a l'air remonté_ » , pas du tout , lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Comment tu ne peux pas être au courant !

\- Elle se bat contre tout ce qui est mal , commença Marc , et elle commence à devenir célèbre et tout le monde l'adore. On dis qu'elle ferait partie d'une unité spéciale de la police de la ville , rajouta-t-il en chuchotant vers nous.

\- En tout cas , en parlant de bijou , j'aimerai bien une nouvelle bague , dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet, j'ai besoin d'accessoire pour un de mes cosplay.

Marc fit une drôle de tête ,mais avant qu'il ne parle Nanou commença à parler.

\- Ah ! , dit Nanou, il y a une grande braderie de bijou au magasin, vient voir on ne sait jamais tu pourrais trouver ce que tu cherches.

\- Plein de bijou , dis-je les étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Et avec un peu de chance on pourra s'en acheter.

\- C'est vrai on pourra essayer !, dis-je enthousiaste.

\- On ira après l'école , conclu Nanou

Nous étions tellement obnubilée par notre conversation qu'on a complètement oublié Marc dans la cour .

La journée continua tranquillement , les cours finirent , avec Nanou et d'autres camarades de classe nous sommes allées dans la boutique de bijou de mère de Nanou.

Quand nous sommes arrivée la boutique était rempli à ras-bord , nous nous sommes séparées pour regarder les bijoux mais je suis restée avec Nanou , pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule avec sa '' mère''.

Je savais que c'était un monstre envoyé par Jedyte pour suivre les ordres de la reine Beryl et Metalia et donc tout ce qu'elle proposait était néfaste mais franchement c'est tentant des bijoux à ce prix là.

Pour palier à la tentation je n'ai pris que peu d'argent sur moi, j'aime bien prévoir des solutions normal pour ne pas à avoir à utiliser mes pouvoirs , j'aime bien mon anonymat actuel.

-Maman , dis Nanou fort

\- A tu es revenu toi , dit le monstre de façon gênée.

\- Oui et j'ai ramené une amie

\- Bonjour madame, dis-je en souriant

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant , il y a beaucoup de monde mais essayée de trouver votre bonheur dans tout ce qui est là.

-Merci , dis je avec le sourire un peu crispée

\- Et vu que tu es une amie de ma fille , je te ferai un bon prix , elle se tourna vers la vitrine, regarde celui-là, il est à 500 000 yen mais je te le fais pour 30 000.

Nanou cria le prix et toute la boutique se tourna vers la vitrine et vers le monstre/maman de nanou.

On réussit à sortir du troupeau de femme in extremis.

\- Elles sont toutes devenues folles , dit Nanou essoufflée

-Oui mais en même temps vu le prix , dommage que j'ai pas assez d'argent , dis en me « lamentant ».

\- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à ton père une avance

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé une avance pour jouer pour cette nouvelle peluche Kero.

\- C'est vrai que tu as une sacré collection.

J'ai fini par sortir de la boutique sans vraiment regarder et j'ai percuté quelqu'un .

\- Désolé , dis-je en me relevant

\- Tu l'as fais exprès ou quoi ? dis l'inconnu , fais attention la prochaine fois.

\- et bien vous ne deviez pas regarder vous aussi , dis-je énervée en tirant la langue , sinon vous ne m'auriez pas percuté aussi.

Je repris ma route , un peu plus loin je me suis retourné pour le regarder , le prince de la Terre.

Il est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé et comme dessiné dans les histoires de mon autre vie , grand , ténébreux et musclé.

J'ai secoué ma tête pour enlever toutes les sensations qui me sont venus en le voyant et j'ai repris la route vers mon lieu de prédilection , les salles d'arcades .

Pour éviter toutes tentations , je me suis tournée vers les tours Sega au lieu d'aller au Game Crown de Tommy comme dans l'anime.

Aucun chat ne m'a suivis donc je pense que j'ai bien joué mon coup.

Je suis rentrée chez moi un peu tard , ma mère m'a attendu pour me demandé ma note d'interro parce que Marc est venu se vanter.

\- J'ai eu une meilleur note , lui dis-je en lui montrant mon 98 .

\- Je suis fière de toi comme d'habitude ma chérie , tu auras ton dessert préférée en récompense.

Charlie mon frère rentra à ce moment là.

\- Et moi , demanda-t-il

\- tu as eu une bonne note ?

\- Oui , dit-il en lui montrant le 90.

\- Et bien tu choisiras le dessert de demain.

Tout ce passa comme d'habitude , encore et encore et encore .

Les jours passèrent et en voyant Molly avec un chat noir avec une lune sur son front , chaque soir je me suis demandé si j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Ma vie est normal mais est ce que je ne le regretterai pas plus tard ?

Le phénomène ( et donc l'épisode) du diseur de bonne aventure passa vite , Sailor Mercury règla très vite la situation , seule .

Elle a tellement été vite que Marc n'a pas été touché , comme quoi mon 'moi' ne faisait que des bêtises et compliquait plus les choses qu'autres choses.

Je croisa encore Bourdu qui me critiqua et me dit que je n'étais pas assez féminine et que je ne trouverai aucun petit ami si je continuais à être aussi « acariâtre » , comme si !

Je suis trop occupée à éviter mon destin ( et Marc et Bourdu aussi !) pour avoir une quelconque relation.

Pareil pour la radio et la lecture des lettres d'amours , le jour où mademoiselle Rose fut touché , Minuit 0 et sa lecture de lettre d'amour s'arrêta et Nanou qui devait être la nouvelle victime échappa au sort. Et encore une fois Bourdu croisa mon chemin, me critiqua et partit.

Je déteste vraiment la façon dont je le croise , comme si le destin me forcé la main.

Pareil pour cette salle de sport 'miracle' , les shanclas et les autres évènements que mon 'autre moi' avait réglé avec peur et difficulté Sailor Mercury régla vite et bien toutes les situations.

On parla beaucoup de Molly et je su grâce à mes connaissances qu'une autre guerrière ferait bientôt

son entrée : Sailor Mars.

Un jour , on ne parla que des disparitions de bus vers la colline au giroflée.

Nanou voulu aller au sanctuaire de la colline au mimosa pour acheter un porte bonheur , je fis attention d'y aller au moment où Raya était à l'école ( j'ai bien entendu vérifié ses horaires il y a plusieurs jours pour ne pas tomber sur elle).

Bien entendu , je ne pu éviter le grand-père enfantin de Raya mais vu qu'il embête tout le monde , je suis tranquille.

J'ai eu un talisman en même temps que Nanou , que j'ai immédiatement jeté pour ne pas être envoûter par les portes bonheurs de Jedyte.

Les jours qui suivirent , on ne parla plus que de la nouvelle sailor qui fit réapparaître les filles disparu.

\- Tu te rends compte ! , s'écria Nanou les étoiles pleins les yeux, nous avons plein de super guerrières qui veille sur nous et qui arrête les méchants c'est super !

\- Oui , lui dis je en souriant doucement, c'est super qu'il y ait des gens compétents pour nous sauver des problèmes que la police ne peut régler.

\- c'est sur ! j'aimerai bien savoir qui elles sont.

La route continua et ,elle ,parlant des sailor me remémora les choses que j'ai perdu pour être dans ce monde et les choses que je perdais en ne faisait rien.

Une autre chose vint hanter mes nuits quand je vis Bourdu et Raya sortir ensemble , j'ai alors commencé à avoir des rêves mettant en scène des images du manga et de l'anime , est ce le destin qui me rappelait ce que je devais avoir ou ce que j'avais perdu ?

Dans tous les cas , la vie continua son cours et deux semaines plus tard Jedyte plaça son ultime piège de l'aéroport pour coincer les Sailor , ce qui fut bien entendu un échec complet.

« _Elles s'en sortent, et face à Nephlite elles s'en sortiront aussi_ ».

Fin du chapitre 1

Voilà un premier chapitre qui a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver mais ce sont mes dernières années de cours et je bosse beaucoup à côté.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même .


End file.
